


Maeglin's Song to Idril

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Good villain(s), Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, First Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Disturbing/frightening/unsettling, Plot - Tear-jerker, Poetry, Writing - Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeglin writes a private love poem to Idril (though of course doesn't show it to her). For the Bittersweet Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maeglin's Song to Idril

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

O, Idril, maiden fair and blest,  
since first thy gentle golden glance  
shone on me that first day, in chance;  
how hast thou sung my heart to rest!

For when at last I beheld thee,  
the sun from which thy father’s hall  
drew all its light, unending call  
thy beauty placed for e’er on me.

And for a while on thee I gazed,  
and at each glance my heart would soar  
and look no more on days of yore  
but only on thy face, amazed.

And when my ear hath caught the sound  
of all the words thy lips have told,  
I whispered them yet manifold  
until their fame was spread around.

And in my dreams each darkened night  
thy golden face would then appear  
and sing away each doubt and fear,  
for in my darkness thou art light.

Many a heart has loved thee well,  
remembering all thy noble deeds;  
intoxicated by thy meads,  
I’m swept in tide of thy heart’s swell.

But whenever we are both alone  
thy gentle eyes do mine avoid,  
from all my wooing art devoid,  
and turn from me as cold, hard stone.

When thou belong to me at last,  
to all this city fair my Queen,  
I’ll stroke thy body’s golden sheen  
as I could not do in the past.  



	2. La Versión Española

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin writes a private love poem to Idril (though of course doesn't show it to her). For the Bittersweet Valentine's Day challenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _Una traducción para mis amigos que la prefieren en español:)_

La Canción de Maeglin a Idril

A Idril, doncella bendecida y bella,  
desde la primera vez que tu dorada mirada  
brilló en mi por casualidad,  
cómo has hecho descansar mi corazón!

Cuando, por primera vez, te contemplé,  
el sol del cual la sala de tu padre  
recibió toda su luz, tu hermosura  
quedó en mi por siempre.

Y por un rato te observé  
y con cada mirada mi corazón se elevaba,  
y no miraba más el pasado,  
pero solo miraba a tu rostro con asombro.

Y cuando mis oídos capturaban el sonido  
de todas palabras que tus labios han pronunciado,  
yo las susurraba en muchos lugares  
hasta que eran bien conocidas por todos.

Y en mis sueños cada noche oscura  
entonces aparecía tu cara áurea  
y enviabas a mis miedos a descansar,  
porque en las tinieblas eres mi luz.

Muchas personas te han amado bien,  
recordando todos tus hechos nobles;  
pero estoy borracho por la torrente  
de bebida de tu corazón que me cerca.

Pero cuándo nosotros estamos solos,  
tus ojos dulces evitan los míos,  
estás desprovista de mis encantos,  
y me desvias como piedra fría y dura.

Cuando eres mía por fin,  
mi reina de esta cuidad hermosa,  
acariciaré tus cabellos dorados  
como no podía hacer en el pasado.


End file.
